FOI CULPA DO COELHO
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Eu sangrando e ele preocupado com aquele animal idiota... Ainda por cima tive que ouvir que o bicho era melhor que eu... - Nightmare - Ni ya x Satty


**Título: Foi Culpa do Coelho**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Presenteada:** Nii-chan

**Beta: **Ifurita

**Casal: **Ni~ya x Satty

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Yaoi, lemon, romance.

**Resumo: **Eu sangrando e ele preocupado com aquele animal idiota... Ainda por cima tive que ouvir que o bicho era melhor que eu...

**Avisos: **Essa fic foi feita para o Amigo Secreto de Páscoa do Secrets Place. Tenho que agradecer à Ifurita, minha filhota que betou pra mim, à minha amiga Yume que me ajudou com o plot e me deu várias idéias, e à querida amiga Lady Anúbis que me deu a maior força e incentivo, e à Kaline, minha Amada Mestra que colaborou com fotos da banda e a opinião dela sobre os rapazes.

Esta estória é YAOI: um romance entre dois homens e contém sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer: **Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, então apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

FOI CULPA DO COELHO

- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! – Entrou na sala aos gritos, batendo a porta com toda força, colocando a raiva para fora. – Coelho dos infernos!

Ni~ya jogou-se no sofá, acariciando a mão enfaixada e dolorida, ainda bufando de raiva e revolta. Esticou-se no móvel confortável, suspirando, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido em dois dias... A sua mancada, seu esforço para se desculpar com Satty, na noite maravilhosa que tiveram e que tudo ruíra por terra por causa de um bicho desgraçado!

Fechou os olhos, forçando a respiração a se normalizar. Precisava se acalmar para pensar no que fazer. Há dois dias depois de um dia estressante estavam combinando de sair, o grupo todo, mas Sakito não queria ir. Disse que estava cansado e que preferia ficar em casa, para o desgosto de Yuuji, que estava louco por um pouco de diversão e que desta vez disse que ia sair com ou sem o namorado. Paciência, ele saiu com a banda e Satty foi pra casa.

A casa noturna estava barulhenta, cheia de gente bebendo, fumando e se esfregando na pista de dança. Bem ao gosto do loiro que não tinha o hábito de deixar passar nada, aproveitar o máximo, incluindo 'ficar' com qualquer par de pernas que chegasse nele, fosse homem ou mulher. Por isso quando aquela loira gostosa se chegou rebolando e se esfregando, não se fez de rogado. Nem dispensou o beijo na boca depois da dança, que foi um verdadeiro amasso com platéia e tudo.

O único problema, e foi ele que acabou com sua noite, foi ao chegar à mesa onde estavam os companheiros... Quando Hitsugi perguntou onde estava Sakito e ao ver a sua expressão surpresa explicou que ele tinha chegado, perguntado dele e entrado no meio da multidão para procurá-lo. Depois disso não o vira mais e tinha achado que eles estavam juntos...

Levantou-se do sofá, indo até a cozinha beber um copo de água, continuando a pensar na sua má sorte. Quando chegou ao apartamento dele de madrugada, a porta do quarto estava trancada. Foi obrigado a dormir no sofá sem lençol, sem travesseiro, sem edredom também e a temperatura estava bem baixa. Dormiu só com a roupa do corpo, a camiseta de manga comprida e a jaqueta jeans não eram suficientes para aquecer. Passou o maior frio.

De manhã, quando acordou, a porta do quarto estava aberta, mas Satty já havia saído... Sem lhe dar nenhuma atenção. Tomou um banho quente e colocou uma roupa mais condizente com a temperatura da rua. Passou o dia todo ligando para o celular dele, mandando mensagens carinhosas, mensagens chantagistas, mensagens suplicantes... Mas acabou passando mais uma noite sozinho, só no dia seguinte conseguiu falar com ele e convencê-lo a desculpar-lhe.

E então, depois de um excelente jantar, de uma noite maravilhosa... Acordara na cama com seu amado. Virou-se no colchão, esticando o braço para enlaçar-lhe a cintura e puxá-lo contra si... Para fazer aquela manhã tão maravilhosa quanto à noite e... Dera um baita grito, dentes afiados apertaram sua mão, entre o indicador e o dedão, e por mais que chacoalhasse o braço não conseguia se livrar!

Sentara-se na cama com aquele demônio negro pendurado na sua mão, que rolou pelo chão com um chacoalhão mais forte, saltando rapidamente até o canto do quarto, se escondendo atrás da cômoda. Com o susto, Sakito caíra da cama, sentando no chão a tempo de ver o bicho satânico se escondendo... A mão do loiro pingava sangue no lençol, justo a mão direita! Mas a única preocupação de Sakito foi a de acudir aquele demônio assassino!

Fechou o punho, batendo a mão na mesa, esquecendo que estava machucada e gritou de dor, segurando-a com a outra e praguejando novamente, xingando aquele coelho desgraçado de todos os palavrões que conhecia. Tivera que ir a um hospital fazer um curativo e agora teria que ficar alguns dias sem tocar, mas o guitarrista se preocupara com isso? Claro que não!

E quando viu o bicho nas mãos dele e o xingara ainda tivera que ouvir que o pobrezinho não tinha culpa, que estava defendendo o dono, que ele podia ter matado o coitadinho jogando ele longe, etc, etc. Mas isso era o suficiente? Nãããão!!! Acusara Sakito de se preocupar mais com aquele coelho traíra do que consigo, e tivera que engolir que 'Aguro-chan' era leal e fiel, coisa que ele não conseguia ser...

Caiu na besteira de dizer que ele não podia compará-lo com um coelho, que ficava o tempo todo na gaiola, que não tinha a influencia do mundo e das tentações sobre ele, pois só ficava com o dono. E aí, como se não bastasse, ouviu todas as acusações e reclamações que o namorado tinha deixado de lado depois de vê-lo agarrado com a tal mulher, e de todos os outros fatos já passados... Sakito quando explodia ninguém segurava. Falava tudo que lhe vinha na cabeça e sabia como acertar a ferida em cheio.

Resultado disso: Estavam brigados de novo. E agora com aquele animal detestável no meio da briga ia ser bem mais difícil de reconciliarem. Bufou impaciente, olhando o relógio e notando que passava do meio dia e ele não comera nada pela manhã... Nem estava com fome, mas tinha que comer alguma coisa se quisesse tomar o analgésico receitado no hospital. O médico ainda tivera a coragem de rir às gargalhadas quando ele contou como machucara a mão.

- Médico idiota! Ele riu por que não foi com ele... – Resmungou enquanto pegava o telefone e ligava para o delivery do restaurante chinês, pedindo yakisoba com legumes para um almoço leve, pensando que se ouvisse uma estória daquela também riria.

Desligou o telefone e mal sentou ouviu a campainha. Foi até a porta atender, se surpreendendo ao ver Hitsugi pelo olho mágico. Abriu a porta, convidando o guitarrista a entrar e, assim que se acomodaram na sala, o amigo notou sua mão enfaixada.

- O que aconteceu com sua mão?

- Até que enfim alguém se preocupa comigo! Sakito nem ligou pra mim.

- O que foi? Brigaram de novo? Achei que tinham feito as pazes ontem...

- E tínhamos, até ser mordido por aquele demônio... Aquele coelho maldito do Satty!

- Nossa! O Aguro-chan mordeu em um lugar que dói pra valer!

- Eu sangrando e ele preocupado com aquele animal idiota... Ainda por cima tive que ouvir que o bicho era melhor que eu... E ele trouxe pra discussão todas as nossas brigas desde que começamos a namorar até hoje.

- Mas por que ele te mordeu? O que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada! – Falou indignado. – Ele estava na cama, no meio das cobertas, deve ter escapado da gaiola à noite e quando fui abraçar o Satty ele grudou na minha mão... Tive que chacoalhar pra ele soltar! Por que será que todo mundo pensa que sou um monstro e maltrato o 'pobrezinho'?

- Talvez por que você já tenha aprontado com o 'pobrezinho'? Ahuahahuahua – Acabou rindo do amigo. – Desculpa Yuuji, não resisti.

O baixista fez um muxoxo, resmungou, cruzou os braços e apertou a mão ferida sem querer, gemendo de dor, ganhando a compaixão do guitarrista.

- Olha; o que aconteceu é que o Aguro-chan achou que você ia agredir o Sakito, e não abraçar; entende? Ele só estava defendendo o dono... Ele não mordeu de propósito, só pra machucar você.

- Você não está querendo me convencer que aquele monstro é inocente, não é? – Levantou a mão enfaixada, sacudindo-a no ar. – Tenho a prova do contrário bem aqui. – Disse manhoso.

Mitsuo deu um pequeno sorriso, achando graça do ar de vítima dele. Recostou no sofá, lembrando de um fato ocorrido com o seu cachorro, que talvez o convencesse.

- Uma vez um amigo chegou em casa contando uma novidade e bateu no meu peito de brincadeira... Quando deu por si estava deitado no chão, com meu cachorro por cima, rosnando pra ele com os dentes arreganhados... Tive que tirá-lo de cima dele. O Chihuahuaé uma raça pequena bem dócil, mas muito ciumenta e protetora com o dono. Ele conseguiu derrubá-lo no chão! Foi engraçado e assustador! E ele só estava me defendendo, ele achou que o tapa era uma agressão.

- Sei... Agora ele acha que eu derrubei o bicho de propósito, nem ligou pro estrago que ele fez na minha mão... O coelho tá lá, no colo dele belo e formoso, e eu não vou poder tocar por alguns dias. – Suspirou desanimado. – Ainda tenho que pensar em como vamos fazer as pazes.

- Hummm... Você sabia que domingo que vem é o dia de uma festa ocidental? Ouvi uma das maquiadoras comentando sobre a comemoração na casa da vizinha dela... Chama-se Páscoa. Não sei o que tem a ver, mas o símbolo da comemoração são os coelhos, que trazem ovos de chocolate pras crianças... Bizarro, não é?

- Coelhos!?! – Yuuji torceu o nariz. – Não me parece interessante.

- É só uma lenda, eles dão coelhos de pelúcia e ovos de chocolate recheados com bombons... E Sakito gosta de chocolate, não gosta? Eu tive uma idéia...

oOo

Chateado. Essa era a palavra certa para o seu estado de espírito. Odiava brigar com seu namorado, mesmo quando ele dava uma daquelas mancadas horrorosas, como beijar uma vadia loira ou derrubar Aguro-chan no chão. Se bem que esse último caso não tinha sido de propósito, pois o coelho tinha arrancado sangue da mão do baixista, a ponto dele passar a semana toda de molho sem poder ensaiar.

Tinha dito coisas muito duras para Yuuji no domingo passado, tinha chamado ele de traidor nas entrelinhas e jogara todas as brigas que eles já tinham tido na cara do namorado. Não que não o tivesse perdoado sinceramente nas outras brigas, mas ele conseguia tirá-lo do sério, e no calor do estresse falava tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça. Sabia que o tinha magoado, ele tinha aquela panca de badboy, aprontava as maiores safadezas, dava grandes mancadas, mas era carinhoso e protetor com ele, e o mais importante: O amava.

Por isso estava ali pensando. Sentado no banco da praça, naquela tarde ensolarada de primavera, observando as cerejeiras carregadas de flores, a brisa perfumada carregando as pétalas no ar. Era lindo de se ver, relaxante, deixava-o mais à vontade para refletir. Queria demais fazer as pazes com Ni~ya. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que dar o primeiro passo, e isso nem era tão difícil assim. Adorava-o e faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Era isso o que faria. Iria para casa, tomaria um banho, se arrumaria, iria até a casa dele e o convidaria para sair. O mais sensato era passar uma borracha naquela coisa toda, ver o que tinha acontecido de fato com a mão dele, se estava tudo bem, e dar muito beijo naquela boca linda. Estava morto de saudade dele, não podia negar. Levantou-se do banco, jogando a lata de refrigerante vazia na lixeira junto ao passeio, finalmente voltando para casa.

Ao chegar à porta do apartamento, encontrou um envelope preso à porta. Pegou-o e abriu, tirando de dentro dele um cartão, com uma mensagem codificada, igual àquelas para crianças, com metade de uma palavra e números e figurinhas para a gente decifrar... Achou engraçado e divertido, portanto resolveu entrar na brincadeira. O que leu deveria significar:

"**Oi, abra a porta (tinha a figurinha da porta aberta),**

**olhe para baixo (tinha a seta vermelha apontando pra baixo)**

**e siga as pegadas (tinha a figurinha de duas marcas de patinhas)".**

Em meio a uma risada descontraída, ele colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta da casa. No chão tinha várias pegadas, coladas pela sala, subindo pela perna da mesa e sobre ela, onde um coelhinho fofo de pelúcia segurava uma trouxinha de celofane com alguns bombons dentro. Ao lado outro envelope que ele também abriu:

"**Você deve estar rindo (tinha várias boquinhas sorridentes) agora,**

**continue seguindo as pegadas (novamente as patinhas)**

**até a próxima parada (tinha a figurinha da placa PARE)".**

Ele continuou seguindo as pegadas em caminhos tortuosos pela sua sala até a cozinha, subindo pela pia, onde tinha uma lata grande em tons de verde limão, com um coelhinho de pernas longas e vários bombons tudo confeccionado em biscuit sobre a tampa. Abriu a lata, dentro havia um enorme saco de celofane cheio de biscoitos amanteigados de nata cobertos de chocolate. Ao lado outro envelope:

"**Meu coração (tinha um coração vermelho)**

**se derrete todo (um sol derretendo uma pedra de gelo)**

**de saudade de você.**

**Siga as pegadas (novamente as patinhas)**

**até a próxima parada (novamente a placa PARE)".**

As patinhas desceram da pia e foram até a área de serviço onde ficava a gaiola de seu coelhinho. As pegadas iam até ela, e sobre ela havia outro saco de celofane, este cheio de cenouras, amarrado com fitilhos laranja, uma cenoura já estava dentro da gaiola e Aguro-chan já se fartava com ela. Ao lado... O envelope, desta vez bem menos sutil, em letras garrafais:

**FAÇO QUALQUER COISA POR VOCÊ!**

**POR BUDA, SIGA LOGO ESSAS PEGADAS (e então as benditas patinhas)**

**QUE JÁ NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESPERAR!!!**

E ele teve que gargalhar, imaginava o namorado fazendo as pazes com o 'coelho dos infernos' dizendo que 'ele não merecia, mas era por uma boa causa' e colocando a cenoura ali. Aquilo fez seu coração derreter, e foi com um enorme sorriso que continuou o caminho tortuoso, atravessando a cozinha e a sala e chegando até a porta do seu quarto que estava encostada. Diante dela uma cesta de vime com um coelho de pelúcia enorme com um medalhão escrito Ni~ya preso no pescoço dele e um ovo de chocolate bem grande com uma mensagem escrita em chocolate branco nele: _**Eu te amo Satty!!!**_ Tinha um montão de coraçõezinhos de chocolate embalados em papel laminado vermelho dentro da cesta, com o envelope em pé lá no meio, a mensagem sem sutileza nenhuma:

**EU TE AMO BAKA!!!**

**Estou morrendo de saudade de você,**

**louco por um beijo seu,**

**louco por um abraço apertado,**

**louco por você!**

Sakito tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios ao ler as mensagens... Atrás da cesta, ao invés de patinhas tinha um caminho de coraçõezinhos de chocolate pelo chão, passando pela fresta da porta, entrando no quarto. Deu a volta na cesta, empurrando a porta e entrando no quarto. Parou surpreso na soleira da porta, vendo Yuuji sentado no meio da cama sem camisa, com o focinho de coelho e bigodes pintados no nariz e orelhas na cabeça. Isso sim era muito engraçado... E sexy. Entrou rindo, pulando sobre a cama e se jogando sobre ele, os braços enlaçando o pescoço e beijando-lhe os lábios, os narizes encostados, sujando o seu de preto também.

Ni~ya o apertava pela cintura, intensificando o beijo, rolando sobre o colchão, trocando as posições e ficando sobre ele, até encerrar o beijo, dando-lhe um selinho sobre os lábios. Sentia as mãos de Sakito acariciando sua nuca, seus ombros nus, beijando seu peito. Deixou sua mão acariciar a cintura por cima da camisa branca, a mão enfaixada tirando os cabelos chocolate da face dele, sorrindo para seu amado.

Seus dedos desabotoaram os botões da camisa branca, os lábios descendo pelo pescoço, pelo peito que se descobria a cada botão aberto. Alisou a pele lisinha, entrando por baixo do tecido, empurrando-o para o lado e encontrando o mamilo. Acariciou-o com a ponta dos dedos, logo o cobrindo com a boca, sugando devagar, sentindo o biquinho se endurecer sob a sua língua, ouvindo o gemido baixo que saía dos lábios rosados.

- Huuummm... – Gemeu deliciado, levando a boca ao outro mamilo, o acariciando e sugando, segurando-o entre os dentes. – Adoro o sabor da sua pele...

Desceu a mão pelo corpo, relando as pontas dos dedos, arrepiando a pele, chegando à calça, os lábios fazendo o mesmo caminho. Deixou a mão escorregar por baixo do elástico da calça e da cueca, tocando a pele do membro teso, segurando-o entre os dedos.

- Aaahhh... Yuu-ji... – Contorceu-se sob ele, gemendo de prazer, os dedos emaranhados entre as mechas loiras.

Satty sentiu a mão puxando suas roupas e levantou o quadril, ajudando-o a se livrar das peças, abrindo as pernas e o acomodando sobre si. Seu quadril se ergueu ao contato da língua, deslizando sobre seu membro, sugando sua glande e logo o engolindo por inteiro, os lábios no vai e vem delicioso, a mão apertando e acariciando a coxa.

- Huuummmmm... Amor... – Gemia, mordendo o lábio, os dedos apertando os lençóis, seu quadril se movendo e acompanhando o vai e vem dos lábios do amado. – Ma-mais... Huuummm... Eu... Eu quero...

Agarrou os cabelos loiros, obrigando-o a parar com o que fazia, puxando-o pelos cabelos para cima de si, beijando sua boca com ansiedade, suas pernas o enlaçando pela cintura, o quadril se movendo contra o dele, as ereções se esfregando. O fazendo arquejar, interrompendo o beijo, escondendo o rosto contra o pescoço dele, mordiscando abaixo da orelha.

- Aaaahhhhh... Satty! – A mão segurava a coxa que o apertava pela cintura. – Vo-você me descontrola...

- É assim que eu gosto. – O menor sorriu, mordendo-lhe o ombro. – Bem descontrolado, apaixonado e intenso...

- Você é maluco... – Lambia a pele do pescoço, vermelha pelas suas mordidas.

- Aaahhhhmmmm... Por... Voc-cê... – Mordeu-lhe o ombro com mais força, ouvindo o gemido mais alto. – Ago-ora vem... Vem...

Soltou-o do aperto das pernas, levando as mãos aos quadris do mais velho, abaixando a calça deste, percebendo que não havia mais nada por baixo, o movimento das pernas dele acabando de retirar a roupa. Esticou o braço e abriu a gavetinha do criado, pegando o tubo de lubrificante...

- Es-spera... – Mordiscava a orelha dele. – Espera um pouco meu anjo...

- Não... Não quero... – Abriu o tubo, colocando um pouco do gel na mão, tocando no membro rijo dele, o movimento de vai e vem espalhando o lubrificante. – Vem amor... Eu... Preciso...

Enlaçou-o com as pernas, sentindo-o se encaixar entre elas, o membro roçando suas nádegas, pressionando sua entrada. Mordeu o lábio inferior, prendendo a respiração por alguns momentos, sentindo-o invadir seu corpo, movendo seu quadril contra o dele, acelerando a penetração, cravando as unhas nas costas dele.

- Huuuummmmm... – Ni~ya manteve-se imóvel, beijando a face crispada do amado, a mão acariciando a coxa que apertava sua cintura. – Calma... Calma anjo... – Beijava-o, esperando que ele se movesse sob si.

- Gostoso... – Remexeu-se sob ele, apertando-o mais. – Mexe...

O loiro moveu-se devagar, sentindo o corpo se retesar sob o seu, ainda um pouco incomodado, mas acompanhando seus movimentos, as pernas entrelaçadas às suas costas o puxando contra o corpo dele, fazendo-o ir mais fundo, os gemidos cada vez mais longos e mais altos. Há muito já tinham perdido a noção de tudo, só havia o prazer que proporcionavam um ao outro, o ritmo forte e intenso, as arremetidas profundas.

- Aaaahhhhhmmmm... Yuujiiihhhh... – Gemeu, sentindo-o tocá-lo por dentro, o enlouquecendo de prazer, seu corpo se contraindo cada vez mais apertando-o em seu interior e aumentando ainda mais as ondas quentes em seu corpo.

- Assim amor... Aaaahhh... Goza comigo... Huuuuummmmmmmm....

Beijou-lhe a boca, abafando os gritos e gemidos, sentindo o corpo se contraindo sob o seu e explodindo de prazer entre eles, o arrebatando também num orgasmo avassalador. O ritmo foi diminuindo lentamente, até o movimento cessar, ficando abraçados e ofegantes. Ergueu a cabeça, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, soprando o rosto suado.

- Eu te amo... – O loiro sorriu beijando a ponta do nariz sujo de Satty, retirando-se de seu interior e descansando o corpo sobre o dele.

- Eu também te amo... Meu coelho loiro... – Riu, finalmente tirando a tiara com orelhas de coelho toda torta da cabeça dele, mordendo-lhe o lábio. – Senti saudade...

- Ahhh... Eu também... – Esticou a mão até a mesinha de cabeceira, pegando um bombom. – Senti demais a sua falta. – Colocou-o entre os dentes oferecendo-o ao namorado, mordendo quando ele aceitou e o beijando, sabor de cerejas, licor e chocolate adoçando o beijo.

- Huuummm... Boooommm... – Disse apreciando o doce, tanto quanto o loiro. – Estou adorando essa loucura toda com chocolate e coelhos...

- Achei que você fosse gostar... Afinal são duas coisas que você ama!

- Está enganado... São três. – Tomou a mão machucada entre as suas, a beijando. – E das três, você é a que eu mais amo!

- É muito bom saber disso... Você é mais importante que tudo pra mim...

- Então você... – Sakito o olhou, sorrindo maroto. – Se vestiria de coelhinho de novo pra mim?

- Nem morto!!! – Riu também, sabendo que faria qualquer coisa por aquele sorriso.

Deitou-se ao lado dele, pegando mais um bombom e colocando em sua boca. Quando Hitsugi lhe deu aquela idéia, a princípio pensou que era uma coisa muito doida. Mas depois pensou nas coisas malucas que seria capaz de fazer por amor... E no fim concordara, por que ele era tudo para si.

FIM

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Nii-chan minha querida! Adorei tirar você, mas quase entrei em desespero quando vi seu pedido e pensei em escrever uma fic num tempo tão curto. E no final, essa foi a fic mais rápida que já escrevi, tamanha a minha empolgação. Não conheço a banda direito, mas espero ter captado a personalidade dos rapazes e que você se divirta lendo a história tanto quanto me diverti escrevendo. Foi feita com todo carinho e amizade que tenho por você lindinha. Um grande beijo.

**Agradecimentos:** Tenho que agradecer à Ifurita, minha filhota que betou pra mim, à minha amiga Yume que me ajudou com o plot e me deu várias idéias, e à querida amiga Lady Anúbis que me deu a maior força e incentivo, e à Kaline, minha Amada Mestra que colaborou com fotos da banda e a opinião dela sobre os rapazes.

Obrigada a todos que leram e por algum motivo não deixam review e a todos que comentaram.


End file.
